


Dreams and Schemes

by Jerry S (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-05-09
Updated: 1988-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Jerry%20S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries to explain fishing to Paul as they stay away from Fox. Paul helps a young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Schemes

DREAMS AND SCHEMES  
by Gerald James Seward  
1988

 

Paul Forrester and Scott Hayden had sought isolation in Chippewa Lake, Michigan and they made an abandoned cabin in the woods their temporary home before they would have to move on and continue their second search for the boy's mother, Jenny Hayden.

Scott tried to get his father to fish.

"Scott," Paul said, "I know of a world where fish are intelligent creatures."

"Dad, here we eat fish...and they're not intelligent. Some people think whales and dolphins are, though. But they're mammals."

"Some people kill whales," Paul added.

"Yeah."

"What is this, Scott?" Paul asked.

"Uh, Dad, that's a fishing pole."

Scott couldn't get his father to fish.

The next day, they met Monica Harris, an attractive woman in her late 20s, blond haired, short and slim with hazel eyes, who had also come to this remote area for solitude. All they would tell her about themselves was that Pau] was a photojournalist and he and his son Scott came up here camping, which was true. They certainly weren't going to say anything about Fox and the government or about Paul being from another planet.

For the next eight weeks, Paul and Scott made Monica feel like less of a loner. She was their friend. But Monica was becoming romantically drawn to Paul. She dreamed of being with him forever. She didn't know how Paul sensed what she was feeling. He came to her - she felt his innocence - and told her that there was already someone special in his life – Jenny Hayden - and helped her to understand, without bringing up Fox.  
  
---  
  
Government official George Fox and his assistant Wylie came into Cully's Bait and Tackle. Fox showed the elderly owner, Cully, a photograph of the Starman and his son. "I'm with the Federal Security Agency," Fox said hurriedly. "I'm looking for these two. Their names are Paul Forrester and Scott Hayden, Have you seen them?"  
  
---  
  
"Leaving, huh?" Monica asked Paul .

"Yes. Summer's almost over and I've got to get Scott back in school."

Monica looked over at the cabin and Scott, who was packing his and his father's things. "Scott's lucky to have a father like you, Paul," she said, as Scott finished packing, to leave Chippewa Lake. "My father would hit me. Made me have to leave home when I was 15." She began o cry at the thought. It was still painful after all these years.

While Monica was unaware, Paul brought out his sphere, glowing with magnificently energetic blue light, and holding it in his palm, used it to remove some of her pain.

She turned. "Yeah, Scott's quite a kid," Monica mused.

Paul smiled. "He's my son and I love him."

The End


End file.
